Toulouse
Toulouse is a character from The Aristocats. Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky: He is one of Duchess's kittens and one of Stephen Squirrelsky's friends. He played Pablo in The Cats (The Backyardigans) He is a penguin He played as Baby Simba in The Cat King He is a baby lion He played as Baby Tarzan in Dannyarzan He is a human baby He played as Young Zuko in Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style He is a Little Fire Nation Prince He played as Greg Leary in Edmond in New York He is Mrs. Leary's eldest child He played as John Darling in Kermit Pan He is Wendy's Brother He played as Young Sokka in Avatar: The Last Airbending Animal He is a Wolf Warrior He played Cub Rajah in Fieveladdin He is a tiger cub He played as Abu in Copperladdin He is a monkey Portrayals: *The Aristowolves - played by Kodi *The Aristomice - played by Fievel *The Aristomammals (Julian Bernardino Style) - played by Peter (Make Mine Music) *The Aristocats (TomandCleocatra Style) - is played by Tom Cat Jr. *The Aristomice (Thomas O'Malley's Style) - is played by Shei-Hu *The AristoHumans (Bruce Hogan Style) - is played by Mowgli Gallery: 2621-3.jpg Toulouse-0.jpg Toulouse.jpg Toulousedisney.gif Trivia *His, Berlioz, and Marie's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are Piglet Pan, The Forest Book, The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), The Great Hedgehog Detective, The Sword in the Stone, Vanellope Von Schweetz, The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels since a copy of Berlioz is seen in Skunkules. Category:Cats Category:The Aristocats Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Kittens Category:Cute Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Blue Characters Paint Characters Category:Characters with a bow Category:Leo Birdelli Category:Singing in The Shower Category:Wild Turkey Category:Splish Splash Splishity Splash Category:Danny's Adventures Allies Category:Animals Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody Characters